gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Missões do GTA III
Uma lista de missões em Grand Theft Auto III. Há no total 69 missões no geral, 17 missões telefônicas, 51 missões no modo história, 4 missões Off-Road e 4 missões de controle remoto. Missões de Portland Island *Introdução - Uma cena mostrando a Catalina traindo Claude, e também a explosão da Ponte Callahan que deixou Portland isolada do resto da cidade. *Give Me Liberty - Vá com 8-Ball até seu esconderijo e depois, ao Clube do Luigi. Ficheiro:MarcadorLuigi11.png Missões para Luigi Goterelli *Luigi's Girls - Vá ao hospital e leve Misty até o clube do Luigi. *Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up - Mate o traficante, roube o carro dele e repinte-o. *Drive Misty For Me - Leve Misty até a garagem de Joey. *Pump-Action Pimp - Mate os dois cafetões. *The Fuzz Ball - Leve o máximo de prostitutas possíveis até o Old School Hall. Ficheiro:MarcadorJoey11.png Missões para Joey Leone *Mike Lips Last Lunch - Plante uma bomba no carro de Mike Forelli. *Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong - Elimine "Chunky" Lee Chong. *Van Heist - Roube um carro-forte e leve ele até as docas. *Cipriani's Chauffeur - Dirija Toni Cipriani até a lavanderia. *Dead Skunk in the Trunk - Leve o carro até o triturador. *The Getaway - Leve três membros da máfia para um assalto ao banco e fuja da polícia. Missões para El Burro *Turismo - Vença a corrida. *I Scream, You Scream - Arme o carro de sorvetes com uma bomba para matar membros da máfia. *Trial By Fire - Queime 25 membros da Tríade usando um Lança-chamas em dois minutos. *Big'n'Veiny - Pegue algumas revistas e leve até a XXXMags. Missões para Marty Chonks *The Crook - Leve o gerente do banco até a fábrica de ração. *The Thieves - Leve dois ladrões até a fábrica de ração. *The Wife - Leve a esposa do Marty até a fábrica de ração. *Her Lover - Leve o amante da esposa do Marty até a fábrica de ração. Ficheiro:MarcadorToni31.png Missões para Toni Cipriani *Taking Out The Laundry - Destrua três vans da lavanderia. *The Pick-Up - Pegue a maleta, mate os membros da Tríade e volte ao restaurante. *Salvatore's Called A Meeting - Leve Luigi, Toni e Joey até a mansão do Salvatore Leone com segurança. *Triads and Tribulations - Mate três líderes da Tríade. *Blow Fish - Destrua a fábrica de peixes da Tríade. Ficheiro:MarcadorSal31.png Missões para Salvatore Leone *Chaperone - Leve Maria até a festa e fuja da polícia. *Cutting the Grass - Siga e mate Curly Bob. *Bomb Da Base: Act I - Encontre 8-Ball na loja de explosivos dele. *Bomb Da Base: Act II - Ajude 8-Ball a explodir o navio do Cartel Colombiano. *Last Requests - Consiga acesso a Staunton Island. Missões de Staunton Island Ficheiro:MarcadorAsuka3.PNG Missões para Asuka Kasen *Sayonara Salvatore - Elimine Salvatore Leone. *Under Surveillance - Mate os espiões aos arredores de Staunton. *Paparazzi Purge - Mate o repórter usando um barco da polícia. *Payday For Ray - Leve o dinheiro até Ray Machowski. *Two-Faced Tanner - Vá ao cassino e mate Tanner. Missões para King Courtney *Bling-Bling Scramble - Vença a corrida. *Uzi Rider - Mate 10 membros dos Diablos usando drive-by. *Gangcar Round-Up - Pegue três carros de gangue até a garagem em Newport. *Kingdom Come - Sobreviva ao ataque dos homens-bomba no estacionamento em Torrington. Ficheiro:MarcadorKenji.png Missões para Kenji Kasen *Kanbu Bust-out - Liberte Kanbu da prisão. *Grand Theft Auto - Roube três carros e leve-os a garagem em Newport. *Deal Steal - Invada o acordo entre o Cartel e a Yardie. *Shima - Colete as maletas de dinheiro para Kenji. *Smack Down - Elimine o máximo de Yardies que conseguir. Ficheiro:MarcadorRay.png Missões para Ray Machowski *Silence The Sneak - Taque fogo no apartamento de Leon McAffrey e mate ele. *Arms Shortage - Ajude Phil Cassidy num tiroteio contra o Cartel. *Evidence Dash - Intercepte o carro que está carregando as provas de que Donald Love é um canibal. *Gone Fishing - Mate o parceiro do Ray usando um barco de policia. *Plaster Blaster - McAffrey sobreviveu. Intercepte a ambulância e mate ele. Ficheiro:MarcadorDLove3.png Missões para Donald Love *Liberator - Liberte o Senhor Oriental. *Waka-Gashira Wipeout - Mate Kenji Kasen. *A Drop In The Ocean - Recupere os pacotes que o Dodo irá soltar no mar. Missões de Shoreside Vale Ficheiro:MarcadorDLove3.png Missões para Donald Love II *Grand Theft Aero - Vá ao aeroporto e recupere os pacotes do Cartel Colombiano. *Escort Service - Escolte o carro-forte até Shoreside Vale. *Decoy - Entre no carro-forte e faça-se de isca por três minutos. *Love's Disappearance - Donald não está no prédio, então Claude deixa o local. Ficheiro:MarcadorRay.png Missões para Ray Machowski II *Marked Man - Ajude Ray a chegar vivo no aeroporto. Ficheiro:MarcadorAsuka3.PNG Missões para Asuka Kasen II *Bait - Atraia membros do Cartel até a emboscada da Yakuza. *Espresso-2-Go! - Destrua nove barracas de SPANK pelo mapa. *S.A.M. - Destrua o Dodo e recupere os pacotes da Catalina. Leve-os até o prédio onde Asuka está. *Ransom - Consiga $500.000 para resgatar Maria. Missões para D-Ice *Uzi Money - Mate 25 Purple Nines em dois minutos usando drive-by. *Toyminator - Destrua três vans da gangue usando RC Bandits. *Rigged To Blow - Leve o carro-bomba até a garagem antes que ele exploda. *Bullion Run - Pegue o máximo de barras de platina na rua e leve até a garagem. *Rumble - Ajude o irmão do D-Ice a matar os últimos membros da Purple Nines usando apenas bastão de baseball. Ficheiro:MarcadorCatalina3.png Missão para Catalina *The Exchange - Salve Maria e mate a Catalina. Missões Off-Road *Patriot Playground - Passe por quinze checkpoints até a Portland Beach. *A Ride in the Park - Passe por doze checkpoints no parque. *Multistorey Mayhem - Passe por quinze checkpoints no parque. *Gripped! - Passe por quinze checkpoints em Cedar Grove. Missões de controle remoto *Diablo Destruction - Destrua o máximo possível de Diablo Stallions com o carro de C.R. *Mafia Massacre - Destrua o máximo possível de Mafia Sentinels com o carro de C.R. *Casino Calamity - Destrua o máximo possível de Yakuza Stingers com o carro de C.R. *Rumpo Rampage - Destrua o máximo possível de Hoods Rumpo XLs com o carro de C.R. Navegação ar:مهمات جي تي أي 3 en:Missions in GTA III es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto III pl:Misje w GTA III ru:Миссии в GTA III Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA III Categoria:100% Categoria:Grand Theft Auto III